This invention relates to quick release mechanisms for securing an object, and more particularly to a bicycle quick release having a lock assembly to prevent unauthorized wheel removal.
Bicycles are provided with quick release mechanisms for the wheels which allow the wheels to be removed quickly and easily without the use of tools. A conventional type of quick release includes a hand-operated lever which controls a cam shaft for releasing and securing to the fork of the bicycle frame. Because of the ease with which the wheels may be removed, it is desirable to secure the wheels of the bicycles having these quick release mechanisms to prevent theft when the bicycle is unattended. Often this causes the inconvience of having to remove one or both wheels, and secure them to the frame, while securing the frame to an immovable object when the bicycle is to be left unattended.
Various types of security devices in combination with cables, chains, and so forth have been known to be used for the purpose of securing the bicycle and wheels when unattended. Whereas many of these locks have been found to achieve the required security, such a security system necessitates the carrying and storing of this apparatus at all times, as well as the attaching of it to the bicycle for security during non-use periods. This is a very inconvenient, bulky, and inefficient approach, causing unnecessary expense and effort.
The present invention relates to a bicycle quick release mechanism having an integrally formed lock which requires no additional parts or apparatus to secure the same other than a key when a key-type lock is provided. The locking device permits the user to secure the quick release by preventing the hand-operated lever from being rotated to the open position when the security device is on, while offering total protection to the opposite, threaded end through the use of a protective cap that houses the adjustable nuts when the unit is secured, thereby preventing any tampering with them. The lock includes a pin member which engages a transfer bore on the lever preventing its movement when the lock pin is in place. In one embodiment, the locking device is supported longitudinally with respect to the quick release axis, and in a second embodiment the locking device is supported perpendicular with respect to the longitudinal axis of the quick release. The locking device may be key operated, or alternately, may be a combination-type lock.
Among the objects of the present invention, is the provision of a quick release device for bicycle wheels having an integrally formed lock thereby eliminating the need for additional bicycle locks; the provision for eliminating all need to remove the wheels when securing the bicycle or when leaving the bicycle unattended; the provision of a quick release locking device which is simple to operate and inexpensive while providing maximum security and convenience.